


Until then

by Aki_of_Eyluvial



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Sick Character, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_of_Eyluvial/pseuds/Aki_of_Eyluvial
Summary: Quando aveva lasciato Verona quella stessa mattina non sapeva nulla di quello che avrebbe provato di lì a poche ore, non conosceva il dolore e l’angoscia, lo strazio. Non conosceva la morte. Ma conosceva l’amore, quello sì.Quando Mercuzio riceve una lettera, mesi dopo la sua non morte e il conseguente esilio dei Capuleti, non sa cosa aspettarsi. Ma di sicuro qualunque cosa avesse pensato non è ciò che trova quando si incontra con chi l'ha scritta.[Tradotta dalla già postata in inglese "Until Then"]





	Until then

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until then](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394226) by [Aki_of_Eyluvial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_of_Eyluvial/pseuds/Aki_of_Eyluvial). 



Alla fine l’esilio era prevedibile, solo uno sciocco avrebbe potuto pensare che non ci sarebbero state conseguenze dopo quello che era accaduto. A dire il vero l’unica cosa che stava andando liscia e tranquilla era la relazione tra Romeo e Giulietta. Finalmente potevano stare insieme come desideravano e meritavano.

Mercuzio aveva cercato di convincersi che l’esilio dei Capuleti fosse stata una scelta saggia e giusta, che fosse una cosa buona per tutta Verona. Ci provava così tanto, aveva continuato a ripeterselo ogni giorno per mesi. Eppure quando il giorno giungeva al termine e lui si ritrovava nella sua stanza a fissare il soffitto incapace di prendere sonno la mente vagava lontano. Si soffermava su Tebaldo, su come stesse, su dove fosse in quell’esatto momento, se fosse ancora sempre così arrabbiato con tutto e tutti, se pensava mai a Verona, se gli mancava la sua casa,  la sua  Giulietta.  _Se gli mancava mai lui_ . Mercuzio aveva provato a convincersi in ogni modo che quella scelta fosse la migliore, ma ogni cosa che aveva mai avuto a cuore fino a quel momento era crollata nell’istante in cui si era risvegliato ancora vivo.  _E solo._

Certo, aveva ancora il suo caro Romeo, e Benvolio, e aveva imparato ad amare Giulietta come una sorella, ma tutto il resto non era che una visione sfuocata e lontana di quel che era stato.

Gli mancava. Gli mancavano i loro combattimenti, lo scontrarsi attento delle spade e le parole che si scambiavano in quei momenti, -  _Era una messa in scena la loro, un gioco quasi finito in tragedia perché Romeo si era scioccamente messo in mezzo._ – gli mancavo le parole sussurrate nella notte, nascosti al resto del mondo, protetti e liberi. Gli mancavano i suoi capelli, quei fili di seta dorata che Mercuzio diceva sempre di invidiare, che diceva essere sprecati su di lui, lo ripeteva ogni volta, tra un bacio e l’altro, sorridendo. Eppure non riusciva ad immaginarlo in nessun altro modo. Gli mancava ogni cosa di quella sola, unica persona che avesse mai rivendicato come  _suo_ . Gli mancava  _così tanto_ che il dolore sembrava quasi fisico.

Fino ad allora non sapeva nulla del dolore, era solo un ingenuo ragazzino che non sapeva nulla.  _Fino ad allora._

La lettera arrivò in segreto; qualcuno che Mercuzio non aveva visto la lasciò nella sua stanza, riconobbe immediatamente con un tuffo al cuore la scrittura sulla busta. Certo, era leggermente diversa da come la ricordava, più tremante e incerta, ma pur sempre elegante.

Fino ad allora non conosceva un dolore straziante come poteva essere quello, il genere di dolore che gli prendeva il cuore e lo stringeva e strapazzava e gettava a terra e calpestava _._ _Poi aprì la lettera._

Era breve, iniziava con parole dolci, d’amore, parole che Mercuzio era abituato a sentire nella notte e che non mancavano mai di farlo sorridere, e sorrise anche mentre le leggeva; proseguiva con delle scuse, delle richieste di perdono per quello che Mercuzio continuava a chiamare un incidente; c’era una macchia d’inchiostro.

_Rosso_ .

Mercuzio impiegò qualche momento prima di rendersi conto che probabilmente non era inchiostro.

“ _Ho una richiesta, un desiderio. -_ lo schizzo di inchiostro rosso, che poi inchiostro non era, si trovava proprio lì, tra quelle parole. - _Vorrei vederti un’ultima volta. Se tu potessi venire qui, in segreto, se solo potessi concedermi quest’ultimo desiderio. T_ _e ne_ _prego.”_

Riusciva quasi a immaginarlo mentre sorrideva scrivendogli quella lettera, mentre lo pregava di raggiungerlo senza dargli spiegazioni. Non che a Mercuzio servissero, aveva imparato presto a leggere tra le righe di quel che diceva e che non diceva, e Tebaldo aveva scritto  _ultimo_ due volte in una manciata di parole, non poteva essere un caso.

Fino ad allora Mercuzio non sapeva nulla della morte, non veramente almeno. Non finché, tre giorni dopo, si ritrovava davanti alla casa in cui la famiglia Capuleti viveva il suo esilio. Si intrufolò dentro senza alcun problema, non c’erano guardie a controllare le porte e solo un paio di persone della servitù intente nei loro compiti. Si fece accompagnare da Tebaldo da una giovane ragazza che si stava occupando del bucato e la pagò per il suo silenzio. C’era qualcosa nel suo sguardo quando le porse le monete e le chiese del giovane, compassione, pietà, forse anche un velo di tristezza. Lo guidò con passo cauto, controllando che nessuno li scoprisse, e rifiutò il denaro. 

“Siamo pochi ormai a venire qui. - _Disse in tono sommesso, come se non volesse disturbare nessuno in quella casa già_ _così assurdamente_ _silenziosa._ \- Il mio Signore non si è mai interessato e la Signora… Dopo un po’ anche lei ha smesso.” Aprì la porta quel che bastava a Mercuzio per entrare prima di andarsene e tornare alle sue faccende. “Non so davvero cosa sperate di trovare.” Credette di averla sentita mormorare, ma non vi diede troppo peso.

La stanza era semplice, con un armadio dalle ante che non si chiudevano bene e si aprivano di continuo se non c’era qualcosa davanti, una piccola scrivania con una sedia e il letto.  _E Tebaldo._ Tutto lì, nient’altro.

Mercuzio sentiva che c’era qualcosa fuori posto, e non era il fatto che fosse semi vuota, più simile ad una cella che ad una camera da letto. Tebaldo sembrava quasi troppo piccolo per quel letto, le coperte sotto cui riposava lo avvolgevano e sembravano volerlo inghiottire e farlo scomparire. Si avvicinò fermandosi al suo fianco osservandolo meglio, la luce era soffusa ma bastava. -  _Quanto avrebbe voluto che non bastasse invece. Quanto avrebbe preferito restare cieco._ \- Bastava perché Mercuzio notasse il pallore sul suo viso, le occhiaie profonde e gli occhi stretti, le sopracciglia corrugate anche nel sonno. I capelli erano sparpagliati in disordine sul cuscino e Mercuzio riusciva a vedere anche un paio di macchie asciutte di sangue, non le uniche probabilmente.

Di primo impulso gli venne da piangere. Si sedette sul bordo del letto e gli passò piano una mano tra i capelli districando un paio di nodi prima di accarezzargli il capo e la guancia, si soffermò sulle labbra screpolate con il pollice temendo di potergli far male se lo avesse toccato. Tebaldo si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore, si mosse piano sotto le coperte e socchiuse gli occhi. Impiegò quasi troppo prima di riconoscere Mercuzio seduto al suo fianco, in tutta sincerità impiegò troppo a capire che c’era effettivamente  _qualcuno_ accanto a lui, e ancora di più prima di riconoscere chi fosse. Ma quando lo fece non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso sforzato, quasi certamente doloroso che fece gemere Mercuzio prima di chinarsi a baciargli la fronte.

“Sei… Sei vero. Davvero qui.” La voce era poco più che un sussurro, le labbra così asciutte che Mercuzio temette si sarebbero spaccate da un momento all’altro. Ma Tebaldo continuava a sorridergli. “Continuavo a sognarlo. Sognarti. Qui. E adesso…” Si bloccò quando un attacco di tosse scosse tutto il suo corpo, mentre il sangue colava lentamente lungo il mento e sul cuscino e sui capelli, mentre cercava inutilmente di riprendere fiato. Quando si placò il sangue era l’unica nota di colore sul suo volto e Mercuzio sentì l’impulso di piangere farsi più forte.

Gli pulì le labbra facendo attenzione a non fargli ancora più male e lasciò scivolare un paio di gocce d’acqua nella sua bocca, non era certo riuscisse a bere come avrebbe dovuto, non era nemmeno certo  che sarebbe riuscito a restare seduto abbastanza a lungo per farlo.

“Mi hai chiesto di venire – _Si sforzò di dire controllando che la voce non si spezzasse proprio in quel momento._ \- ed eccomi qui. Cos’è accaduto?” Era una domanda stupida ma per quanto avesse voluto dirgli che lui ci stava provando a convincere suo zio a farlo tornare a Verona, convincerlo che aveva bisogno di lui e che era stato solo uno sfortunato incidente la sua voce non sembrava voler collaborare.

“Malato…” Mercuzio si lasciò sfuggire una risata scuotendo piano la testa, gli sorrise dolcemente posandogli una mano sulla guancia e accarezzandolo. _Dio, era così freddo. Troppo freddo._

“Sì, amore mio, questo lo vedo. Ma come?” Fu il turno di Tebaldo di scuotere appena il capo.

“Stanco. Ero… ero sempre stanco… - _Sussurrò debolmente reprimendo un colpo di tosse. -_ Ho smesso di mangiare.” Distolse brevemente lo sguardo da Mercuzio vergognandosi di colpo di quella scelta e temendo il suo giudizio. “Smesso di preoccuparmi. - _Ammise infine e Mercuzio sentì il cuore sprofondargli nel petto. Era accaduto tutto a causa dell’esilio? O magari Tebaldo avrebbe finito con l’ammalarsi in ogni caso anche se fosse rimasto a Verona?_ \- Poi… Poi il sangue. E tu. Ora.” Era come se la sua presenza in quel momento fosse l’unica cosa veramente importante. Districò una mano bianca e magra da sotto le coperte e cercò quella di Mercuzio, non aveva la forza di stringerla così lasciò che fosse lui a farlo, a prenderla nelle proprie e portarsela alle labbra. Avrebbe voluto così tanto asciugare ogni lacrima che ora gli rigava il volto, e avrebbe voluto chiedergli perché, e come facesse a sorridergli ancora nonostante tutto. Aveva così tante domande che sapeva non avrebbero trovato risposta così, invece di parlare, lo sollevò delicatamente senza stupirsi di quanto fosse piccolo, e magro, _e fragile_ in quel momento, e lo strinse a sé.

“Non intendo lasciarti. Lo ricordi vero, mio bel principe? Sarò al tuo fianco fino alla fine dei giorni.” Disse facendo del proprio meglio per ignorare il modo in cui la sua voce si spezzò e le lacrime iniziarono a rigare anche le sue guance. Tebaldo annuì debolmente, sollevò una mano asciugandogli una guancia.

“Insieme.” Disse in un sussurro. Poi la mano cadde inerte al suo fianco e chiuse gli occhi lasciando cadere la testa contro il petto di Mercuzio. Stava ancora sorridendo quando il suo petto rimase immobile e le lacrime di Mercuzio mutarono in singhiozzi mentre stringeva il suo corpo a sé.

Quando aveva lasciato Verona quella stessa mattina non sapeva nulla di quello che avrebbe provato di lì a poche ore, non conosceva il dolore e l’angoscia, lo strazio.  _Non conosceva la morte._ Ma conosceva l’amore, quello sì. E ora colui che più di ogni altra cosa al mondo amava giaceva immobile tra le sue braccia, sorridente perché almeno prima della fine aveva potuto rivederlo.

E quando tornò a casa non era più la stessa persona che si era allontanata dalla città in gran segreto, non era che un’ombra di ciò che era stato, un’ombra dallo sguardo vuoto e distante, dalla voce sottile che aveva dimenticato come si facesse a ridere o scherzare.

Biascicò delle scuse a Giulietta, ma nulla di più. Non fece nomi e non diede spiegazioni, nulla se non un debole  _“Mi dispiace.”_ mentre stringeva con più forza del necessario le mani attorno alla piccola croce che portava al collo, come se quello bastasse a tenerlo ancorato alla realtà. Non bastava, ma era un inizio. Non c’era altro da dire, a modo suo lei già sapeva, capiva. Giulietta sorrise con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime che si sforzava di non versare per poter essere forte per lui, ora che ne aveva così bisogno.

“Ti amava. - _Disse e una lacrima sfuggì al suo controllo seguita rapidamente dalle altre. Si ritrovarono entrambi inginocchiati a terra stringendosi in un abbraccio disperato che Romeo, arrivato solo in quel momento, non riusciva a spiegarsi._ \- Almeno non era solo. Almeno aveva te alla fine.”

 

C’erano ancora delle lotte a Verona, per quanto la faida che aveva diviso la città così a lungo fosse finalmente  giunta al termine non voleva dire che ognuno viveva in pace. Quelle lotte alla fine erano l’unica cosa che ancora faceva sentire vivo Mercuzio, sebbene fosse solo per un momento. Si portò la croce alle labbra, disse a mezza voce una veloce preghiera, non a un Dio che mai prima lo aveva ascoltato quanto piuttosto a chi prima di lui aveva indossato quella collana, poi sfoderò il pugnale da cui non si separava mai e ghignò.

Nessuno notò mai che non era il pugnale che era solito portare, nessuno notò lo stemma dei Capuleti inciso sull’elsa fino al giorno in cui entrarono nella sua stanza quando Mercuzio era in ritardo e lo trovarono steso sul letto con il pugnale affondato nel petto, una mano ancora stretta attorno all’impugnatura e un sorriso sereno.

“ _Insieme.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Non crediate che mi dispiaccia per quello che ho scritto, perchè se così fosse non mi conoscete. Non sto dicendo che rido o che ne sono felice (orgogliosa sì però.), ma non sono dispiaciuta per questa oneshot.  
> E se qualcuno mi conosce, o ha letto altro, allora lo sa, e anche bene, che io nell'angst ci sguazzo come una paperella nell'acqua, che è il mio antistress (e quite not so healty coping mechanism.) e che se per caso leggete qualcosa di felice e gioioso aspettatevi la tragedia di lì a poco.  
> Detto questo. Non ricordo come mi sia venuta esattamente l'idea, ma stava funzionando troppo bene per non sfruttarla. Tebaldo così vulnerabile può sembrare strano, tanto, troppo. Ma prendiamola come, ovviamente, una AU. è stato esiliato, si è ammalato (e per rispondere a Mercuzio, sì, sarebbe accaduto comunque anche a Verona, ma forse lì avrebbe avuto qualcuno che si occupava di lui. Magari non si sarebbe salvato nemmeno in quel caso ma non avrebbe sofferto così tanto. Era malato già da mesi prima dell'esilio, ma lui e la sua testardaggine fanno troppo a botte col buon senso.)  
> Gli aspetti di base sono quelli della produzione francese, il Tybalt del 2001, con quegli splendidi ricci biondi, e il Mercuzio di Eyzen. Per quanto io ci prova non riesco a scollarmi da loro due.  
> Essendo una traduzione, scritta prima in inglese, certe frasi potrebbero suonare un po' strane, mentre altre le ho cambiate leggermente. Spero non siano _troppo_ strane.
> 
> Alla prossima. Se sopravvivo.  
> C'è una AU su "Beauty and the Beast" che si sta rivelando particolarmente complessa, non perchè è in inglese quanto piuttosto per il fatto che da oneshot, la stronzetta, s'è ingigantita. Ma arriverà.   
> Stay tuned~
> 
> ~Aki~


End file.
